AM Eastern Likaton Independence Party
The AM Eastern Likaton Independence Party, based in Likatonia is an unusual mix of both left and right-wing activists, unified in a shared belief in freedom. The party has varied it's position on many issues over the years, but can be generally categorised as morally conservative, socially liberal, and passionately against weapons of Mass Destruction. The AMELIP is one of the staunchest opponents of the notion of a Greater Likatonia History The "AM Eastern Likaton Independence Party " was formed in 2333, but can trace its roots back to 2239, and the Manion Party. Over the years, the Party has gone through many changes, and indeed, for a dark period of its history, was hijacked by a religious cult, and was partially responsible for bringing Likatonia to the brink of war in the Keymon-Likatonia Crisis of the 2260's. The most recent incarnation of the Party, however, has taken the opposite view, and has been a key opponent of war in general, and Greater Likatonia specifically. Election Performance The AMELIP first stood in the 2336 election, gaining a massive 42% of the vote. Since that high, however, support has dwindled as the number of acive parties has increased, and the AMELIP now look at 20% of the vote as a successful haul. In the election of 2361, the party (in it's previous incarnation, the LITP) hit its lowest point to date, with scarcely 16.5% of the available seats. This can mainly be attributed to a dramatic slump from 19% to 8% of the vote in the influential Hukatai region. Despite this, the AMELIP has maintained a strong cabinet presence, and even in 2361 secured the office of Emissary, as well as several cabinet positions. More recently, AMELIP have maintained around 12% of the splintered electorate, although in the 2375 election, this increased to over 15% Manifesto The AM Eastern Likaton Independence Party has a simple manifesto First, we are committed to removing all WMD's from Likatonia, and placing an embargo on the use of and research into the technology around such weapons. The AMELIP believe strongly that there is no circumstance that can justify the use of this technology, and that they present as much if not more of a threat to national security as they do a deterrent to terrorists and foreign powers. Second, we believe that taxation should not be a burden on earnings. The AMELIP have campaigned to move taxation to the corporations, and luxury goods, and away from income tax.. Thirdly, the AMELIP has come to believe that Likatonia has become irrevocably divided, and as such should be devolved, with Gokitan and Sorbanika forming a seperate state of Eastern Likatonia, under a central Likaton government, but having autonomous powers to legislate seperately from the western prefectures of Hukatai, Meria, and Lukaron. Finally, the party believes that Likatonia stands strong in the international community, and nethier needs, nor desires, a 'Greater Likatonia' and that the proposed annexion of Keymon and parts of Valruzia and Telamon into Likatonia is one of the greates follies of modern times.. Reputation The party enjoys support across the nation, but finds most of its Convocation seats are won in the east, in the Gokitan and Sorbanika Prefectures. Party headquarters are located in Esirovo, Gokitan. The AMELIP, whilst occasionally viewed as aloof, are generally considered to be a mainstay of the Likaton political arena. In 2367 the party joined the Axis Mundi, following a brief but unseemly party schism. The Axis Mundi have long been a popular mainstay in Likaton politics, and as a non-partisan, cross-party body, have remained seperate and distinct from party policy, acting purely as a forum for inter-party and inter-nation unity and debate. Category:Likatonian Parties